Phenolic molding compositions have been available for many years and generally consist of phenol-formaldehyde resin blended with various fillers. The molding compositions are prepared by blending a one-stage or two-stage phenol-formaldehyde resin with fillers and then working the material between differential hot rolls in order to soften the resin and obtain a more uniform blend of the constituents. The composition is then cooled, crushed, screened for some degree of uniformity of particle size. Unfortunately, such molding compositions are dusty, lack uniform size, and do not lend themselves readily to the new method of injection molding of thermosettable resins. The time of contact with the hot rolls is critical, and the process does not result in a uniform blend of all the constituents as well as being costly because of the many steps to the final molding composition.
While it has been disclosed in patent application Ser. No. 500,113 filed Aug. 23, 1974 of Thornton R. Calkins titled AN INJECTION MOLDABLE THERMOSETTABLE COMPOSITION AND PROCESS, filed on the same day as the instant application which in turn is a continuation-in-part of patent application Ser. No. 303,844, filed Nov. 6, 1972 and now abandoned, that injection moldable thermosettable compositions can be prepared in pellet form having in admixture with the pellets certain materials, the compositions lacked the critical feature of being dust free. As is known, the dusting of materials is becoming a critical feature within the various industries because of the health situation arising through dust that may occur in the various manufacturing operations.